


A Little Tongue-Tied

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But he's a sweetie, Did I Mention Fluff, Garrett is an angel, M/M, Pining, Simon is a disaster gay, cut him some slack, descriptive crushing, fight me, like you are not prepared for how dumb, no martin addison, screw that guy, simon is an idiot, so much pining, super fluff, well-received coming out, what pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: Simon is pining so hard over the cute boy in his English class, but when he finally works up the nerve to ask him out.... It doesn't go remotely according to plan





	1. I'm not pining

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Note to Note](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100531) by [acciolunas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciolunas/pseuds/acciolunas). 



Maybe Simon had a bit of a thing for hands. He thought it must be that because it’s the first thing about Bram he noticed. 

He had eaten lunch with this boy for three years now almost entirely consistently, and had a handful of classes in his presence, but it took him that long to really notice his hands. Bram had these soft, old-man hands. Like, they were young hands, his veins were not weirdly prominent or anything, but they just had this aged look. Like a wood carving that had been slowly worn down to give it the artificial appearance of antiquity when it was brand new. Bram’s hands were art. And those artful hands that Simon found himself so strangely stuck by were performing the most mundane task of peeling open a paper towel to reveal a slightly sad-looking, lukewarm, soggy-from-the-confines-of-steam-soaking-into-it-for-too-long sandwich. It was probably the best thing Simon had ever seen in his entire life, honestly. 

He had never had a proper crush before. There was his thing for Daniel Radcliffe when he was twelve that morphed into an obsession with Tom Felton when Daniel Radcliffe grew up and lost a lot of his appeal. He had his fair share of infatuations with a number of celebrities and fictional characters painting his dreams feverish. However, there had never been a living breathing boy right in front of him, close enough to touch, as a crush before. Which is why it took him such a stupidly long time to realize what was going on. 

It started off very slowly, in his defense. 

His noting of Bram’s hands triggered the next, slightly less innocent fancying of Bram’s sculpted calves. 

Bram’s skin was like this lovely, dark swarthy color. And under the expanse of clean-shaven skin across his legs were tight, perfect muscles. They were lean, and not grossly built like a bodybuilder or anything.  They just were…. Bram’s calves were an adjective that took Simon’s brain a decent amount of time to place. They were beautiful. 

After the calves (actually during. Simon’s delight at Bram’s calves never faded in the slightest. He could ogle that boy’s legs until the end of time.), Simon saw Bram’s eyes. 

And holy fucking  _ hell.  _ Simon had always thought himself weak for blue eyes. Ocean depths that he could drown in. However, that color couldn’t hold a candle to Bram’s eyes. How had he never realized?  _ Brown  _ eyes. Bram’s had this ring of smoky grey-green around his dark iris and it only made the brown more appealing. They got darker the more focused Bram was on something, turning almost black. And if he was embarrassed, Simon swore they were almost hazel, they became so light-coloured. Between his eyes, on the bridge of his nose was a barely noticeable dusting of freckles. It had never even occurred to him before that people of color could freckle, but there was proof right before his eyes. 

It took Simon noticing how badly he wanted to kiss those few freckles for it hit him like a bulldozer. He actually almost fell over at the realization, choking on his peanut butter (the crunchy kind because his sister was the Devil) when he realized it. Nick thumped him on the back (what was that about though? Did that ever actually help? Because it only made Simon’s condition worse) a few times and Simon finally was reduced to some raspy coughs, trying to drink his water slowly and catch his breath. He tried really hard, with all his might actually, to not read too much into the way Bram’s eyebrows furrowed with concern during that episode.

After that, Simon basically became pitiful. He could hardly talk to the boy without swallowing his tongue (or wanting to because he’d made such an idiot out of himself that the right to speak should be banned from him forever). He wasn’t sure if the prospect of having a crush was exciting because he had a chance when he actually  _ knew they guy  _ (although that was severely decreased by the likelihood that Bram was straight.) or if he was frightened for the exact same reason. He kept trying to subtly flirt (neither subtlety or flirting was something he was actually good at) with the boy. 

And the more he tried to talk to Bram, the better he got to know him. Bram didn’t exactly talk much at all ever around Simon, but he picked up on details nevertheless.

  1. Bram’s parents were divorced. How had he never known that?
  2. Bram was like, wicked smart. Which wasn’t actually a surprise, but a little intimidating.
  3. Bram had the nicest handwriting. Like, Simon had never seen anybody write letters so straight. He just hoped it wasn’t a sexuality reflection. 
  4. Bram was meticulous, always taking super careful notes in class and getting the best grades because he worked so hard on the tests. 
  5. Bram was really, really funny. And his sense of humour was made all the funnier by the fact that he was so quiet. It took you a little by surprise. Simon overheard some very cute jokes Bram was whispering to Garrett that had the latter in stitches. 



And all these things just made Simon more ridiculously head-over-heels for the guy.

Garrett fucking Laughlin was the first person to notice. Garrett never said a word which Simon was pretty sure he was grateful for, but the boy just kept smirking at him all throughout lunch like he knew everything. The first time, Simon actually had to leave the lunch room because he was panicking about it so much. Garrett saw him staring at Bram while the boy ate his lunch and raised his eyebrows at Simon with a knowing grin on his face. He was pretty sure he didn’t care that Garrett knew he was gay. It wasn’t like this big secret. It was just something that had never made it past his lips, to himself or anyone else. But he didn’t think he cared if people knew. 

What frightened him was the possibility of Garrett telling Bram that he had a creepy gay stalker eating lunch with him. 

And maybe Simon paid a little too much attention to Bram’s Facebook and knew which class Bram had before Mr. Wise’s English, but he wasn’t a stalker. Right? Right. 

This was bad though. Bram would hear bad bad things about him and be grossed out and Simon wouldn’t get a chance. Fuck. And him leaving Garrett alone to tell everyone his secret was super stupid! He rushed back, making an excuse about the bathroom and trying to casually look at everyone and see if they were looking at him weird. Bram was quietly eating his lunch, all was fine. He sat back and took a breath and marvelled at his good fortune. Minus the fact that he still hadn’t wooed Bram. 

Which he wasn’t sure he even wanted to. Because that meant dating… like out in the open. Maybe Simon was a little more terrified of people finding out than he thought. 

After a few weeks of these obnoxious, less than subtle looks, Simon couldn’t stop himself, pulling Garrett aside when he was on his way to soccer practice, “Do you want something?”

“Sorry?” Garrett’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Look… I know you know so…” Simon flushed, shuffling his feet awkwardly. 

“Oh. Dude. I’m not gonna say anything. That’s your deal, none of my business. But, if you ever, like, want to talk or whatever. I mean, I can’t really relate, but I just want you to know I really don’t mind. You know. What I’m trying say is I support you. I’m not sure like…” Garrett trailed off, looking embarrassed and a little awkward like  _ he  _ was the one coming out. But he was also grinning just a little and looking Simon straight in the eye with the most sincere gleam in his eyes. Simon actually almost cried. 

“Uh. Thanks.” Simon wasn’t sure what to say, how to express how grateful he was, or how good it was to hear something so positive. 

“No problem. But if you and Bram ever become a thing: just know, I’ll kill you if you hurt him.” Garrett got so serious there in the parking lot, giving Simon a capital-L Look. 

Simon could feel his face turning hot and he started gaping like a fish out of water. “Um… I-I won’t.” It took him a moment to gather the courage, “Do I have chance?”

Garrett shrugged, back to regular casual Garrett. “I don’t know, man. Your guess is as good as mine. But if you do, you know, I just want you to know I think Bram would be making a  _ really  _ good choice in you. If he.. you know, and liked you and stuff.”

Simon went home bright red and grinning like an idiot. If Nora noticed, she kept her mouth shut. She was too busy trying to get out the door anyway. 

Something about his conversation with Garrett was giving Simon courage. He was definitely going to go to school tomorrow and ask Bram out. He could do this. And if Bram said no, it wasn’t like it was a stupidly big deal. Bram was a nice, quiet guy. He wasn’t an asshole who would spread the gossip of it around the school. 

It’s not like it would totally break Simon’s heart or anything.


	2. Amber Green aka Bram Greenfeld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not as long as I would have liked, but I think it's a good place to stop for the next chapter. I think this is probably going to end up being a little longer than I intended, but I'm just going to have fun with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... I know soccer isn't in December but... I don't actually care. I mean I do and normally I want things accurate but it won't fit my timeline so just... Deal with it please. Thank you.

He wasn’t sweating. He wasn’t shaking either. Okay, maybe a little. But could you blame him? He was trying to ask out the cutest, nicest boy (unconfirmed maybe possibly gay) when he himself wasn’t even out yet. He was pretty sure he was going to stammer himself to death at this rate and he hadn’t even gotten to school yet or seen Bram. 

He got Garrett’s number from Nick last night and spent like an hour trying to work up the nerve to ask for help. In the end, he just told Garrett he was going for it. He was wished lots of luck with like twelve thumbs-up emojis and winky face. 

His heart pounded in his throat like it was trying to climb out of his body in an attempt to kill him before he mortified himself to death the second he entered the school doors. He approached Bram’s locker, slowing waaaay down when he saw Cute Bram Greenfeld himself walking towards it. Fuck, he was going to die or chicken out. He couldn’t do this. He was  _ going to do this, dammit. _

Bram was talking to Garrett which Simon hadn’t noticed because he was too busy going weak in the knees at the sight of Bram’s face lit up with a small, soft smile. The two of them looked up at Simon when they almost rammed straight into him because he was sort of in their way and Garrett’s face broke into the wickedest, shit-eating grin Simon had ever seen. 

“Hey, Bram. I’ll catch you later.” Garrett said, elbowing his friend before throwing a wink Simon’s way. Then the boy headed off. Simon was going to pass out or catch fire from the way his skin was heating up.

“H-hey.” Simon squeaked out and he almost hit himself. 

Bram looked down at his locker, starting to spin it open. “Hello.”

“Um, I was wondering if you could… um…” Simon started off, not realizing he wasn’t even setting himself up properly. God he was such a failure at this. The second he walked away he was going to slam his face into a locker door. “Help me with something?” 

Bram glanced up as his locker clicked open. “Sure. Do you need notes for English or Algebra?”

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Bram had the sweetest look on his face and his eyelashes were like actually perfect and he was being so kind, Simon had a hard time remembering why he was there in the first place. He started nodding before catching himself. “Yeah, I mean… n-no. It’s actually, like. I… uh, h-have this crush,” okay, he was really going for it. Fucking hell this was the most terrified he had ever been in like his entire life, “and they’re cute so I h-have a hard time talking to them, so I thought maybe you could help?”

What even was he saying? Jesus Christ. This was not making any sense. 

“Oh.” Bram’s eyes dropped back down to focus on the contents of his locker, scanning his books, probably for the ones he needed. “I see. Sure. Uh, who is she?”

And Simon’s brain just totally short-circuited at the feminine pronoun. Shit.

“Y-yeah. Thanks. She…” What the fuck was he doing? How did those girls even do this? It probably helped not having someone assuming your sexuality. Straight shouldn’t be the default, Simon decided while he tried to pull himself together, “is… well, she has like this curly hair and she’s really shy… Uh... “

“What’s her name?” Bram smiled but Simon didn’t think it was meeting the boy’s eyes.

“Oh. Um… Amber.” Way to go Spier. You have just ruined literally everything.

“Amber?”

“Yeah. Buh- Amber um… G-Green?” Scratch slamming his head in a locker door, he was just going to shut himself in one and never fucking come back out. 

Bram’s brows furrowed. “Oh. I don’t think I know her. Actually… I guess I kind of don’t understand why you’re asking me.”

Good question.  _ Well, see, I was trying to ask  _ you  _ out but you make me so nervous that when you said “she” my brain just fell out of my goddamn head because I’m a monumental idiot.  _ “Uh, you… you know my friends.” He managed lamely. 

“I mean, I guess I can try to help. What exactly do you want?” Bram asked, books gathered into his arms and closing his locker so he could turn to Simon.

A boyfriend.

“You know, this was stupid. Never mind.” The words tumbled out of his mouth and he was sort of grateful he finally said something semi intelligent to get himself out of this situation.

“I really don’t mind.” Bram sighed before Simon could bolt away. “Is she a sophomore or something?”

“Oh. No. Junior at the other school.” Simon said dumbly. Why didn’t he just run away already? Why was he digging himself deeper. 

“Tell me about her.” Bram said quietly.

“She’s shy and kinda athletic. I think she’d play soccer… if you know, there was girls’ team. Really smart, and takes the best notes. She’s really good at helping people out and super funny even when she doesn’t talk much. I really want to get to know hi-her better.” Simon rambled awkwardly.

“Maybe you could try contacting her. Like, over text or email. Most people find it easier to talk to somebody when it’s not face to face.”

“Okay. I’ve got to get to class. Th-thanks.” And Simon all but sprinted down the hall to the bathroom so he could smack himself for being such a moron.

****

He was sitting at home staring glumly out his window. The day had not gotten much better. Garrett had texted him a hopeful selfie right before first period with a question mark. Simon couldn’t bring himself to tell him how much he had fucked the entire thing up, that he just ignored the text. 

Garrett had grabbed him after English and pulled him out the the main traffic. “Dude. I’m dying here. What happened?”

So Simon had recounted his complete failure with a red, sullen face. And he couldn’t tell if Garrett was amused or dismayed or just sympathetic. 

“Well, it wasn’t a rejection, at least.” Garrett said, frowning.

Bram’s conversation just kept repeating in his head. Half because a human brain enjoys tormenting itself with every failure ever entire the person is ready to jump out a window. And half because it was like the most words Bram had ever said and he had the nicest voice and Simon couldn’t help but dwell on how wonderful it sounded. 

_ Try messaging her. _

He sat up and glanced at his computer. Okay. Maybe this wasn’t a total trainwreck after all.

To:  [ bramgreenfeld.shadycreek@gmail.com ](mailto:bramgreenfeld@shadycreek.gmail.com)

From:  [ hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com ](mailto:hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com)

Date: Dec 9 at 5:03 PM

Subject: Confession

 

Bram,

I wish I could talk to you in person, but you make me super nervous. I don’t even know if I have a chance, which is sort of part of it. There’s just a lot of things you never say out loud and when you go to try, you just can’t? I hope you know what I mean. I’m kind of terrified to even send this but I’m trying this thing called being brave or whatever.

I guess I’m a little scared this will come across creepy. I really hope it doesn’t. 

You know, I’m sort of dying to hear you laugh, And I’m not entirely sure what I want the purpose of this email to be, but I’d like to know you better. If you’re willing to.

If you don’t email back, I’ll understand.

-Jacques

P.S. that’s not my actual name. Maybe it’s a little unfair, but I don’t think I could work up the nerve to do this if you knew who I was.

P.P.S. I know I’m sort of taking a risk on you being gay. I’ve never told anyone that I am before so… I don’t know.


	3. A little trust/lots of blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bram emails back and Simon is impossible

To:  [ hourtohour.notetonot@gmail.com ](mailto:hourtohour.notetonot@gmail.com)

From:  [ bramgreenfield.shadycreek@gmail.com ](mailto:bramgreenfield.shadycreek@gmail.com)

Date: Dec 12 at 6:36 PM

Subject: Re: Confession

 

Jacques,

I’m going to be honest, I had no intention of emailing you back. Please don’t misunderstand, I’m very flattered. This situation just makes me a bit nervous. It is quite possible that you are a genuine person and have not lied to me so far. However, you could also be an internet troll and I am not ready to be out yet.

So there you go. Yes, I am gay. Which is basically my way of putting a little trust in you. I just keep rereading your email and I can’t help but feel that you are being sincere. 

It’s not a creepy, just a little unconventional.

I sort of get you not being able to tell me in person. If the roles were switched, I would probably have done something similar. You probably already know that I’m sort of reserved. However, when it comes to cute boys, I pretty much lose my ability to speak. I don’t blame you for taking a slightly easier route.

As for what you said about having a lot of things that, when it comes down to it, you can’t bring yourself to understand, I very much understand that. I sometimes see people as these large houses with all kinds of decoration that makes you think you know them, but they have tiny windows. So you really only get little glimpses of who they actually are. 

I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind telling me a little about yourself so I don’t feel so much like I’m talking to a total stranger. For instance, do you go to Shady Creek?

-Bram

P.S. If you want to hear me laugh, say something funny. I suppose that would require you to talk to me, but I kind of get the feeling you have before?

 

Simon was staring at the email dumbfounded, a dopey grin slowly making itself known on his face. Bram had emailed him back. Bram Greenfeld of the cute boys and soccer calves had emailed him back. Of course, he didn’t know it was  _ Simon,  _ but… 

And Cute Bram Greenfeld was  _ gay.  _

He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face even if he wanted to. His stomach had turned into a carbonated drink, fizzing and bubbling with warm happiness. 

 

To:  [ bramgreenfeld.shadycreek@gmail.com ](mailto:bramgreenfeld.shadycreek@gmail.com)

From:  [ hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com ](mailto:hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com)

Date: Dec 12 at 7:17 PM

Subject: Re: Confession

 

Bram,

Okay, you got me. Yes, you do know me. At least a little. I’m kind of scared to tell you anything about myself because I still don’t think I could handle you knowing who I am. Obviously at some point I do, but… I’m not ready. You did trust me, at least a little though, so I will try to provide you some information as well.

I have a dog. His name is a little unique, but he is a golden retriever. Oreos and Reese’s are like the best two foods ever invented. I’m a Hufflepuff (and if you try to tell me you’re not a Ravenclaw, I won’t believe you.) I’m a junior.

I know that’s not much, but I’m still scared you’ll figure it out based off of that, so that’s all I can manage to tell you right now.

So I’m sort of wondering when you knew? I know it’s one of those really annoying questions people ask because sometimes you just always knew. But if you had like a specific moment, I’d love to hear it.

For me, it was when I was twelve. I had this girlfriend that I took to a school dance. I think she wanted to kiss me that night or something, because she sent on of her friends to where I was. (Eating Fritos under the bleachers with my friends. I’m very cool, Bram.) Instead of going to her and actually saying that I wasn’t interested, I hid in the bathroom the rest of the night. Like, feet pulled up so nobody could see me and everything. It was a very proud moment.

You’d think that awkwardness would have at least kept me single from then on, but no. I ended up dating two more girls after that. And they both broke up with me because once again, I didn’t know how to tell them I didn’t like them in that way.

-Jacques

 

****

Lunch time became Simon’s personal mission. He was trying so hard to get Bram to laugh it was almost awkward. Leah and Abby had both noticed something was up (neither having said anything about it. Yet) and Garrett was always rolling his eyes. Simon didn’t even care. He needed to figure out something that Bram would find funny. It was not going well. Maybe Simon wasn’t funny.

He was being stupidly obvious though. Maybe Bram wouldn’t notice? One could hope. 

They continued emailing back and forth and each response only super encouraged Simon. He came to school every day with half intentions of maybe telling Bram who he was, but he just couldn’t. His tongue kept getting in his way. After school, he and Bram exchanged several emails a day. Bram was slowly becoming just a little flirtatious and Simon would find himself blushing so hard at lunch the next day thinking about it, he was probably totally giving himself away.

On his way to lunch he saw Bram and Garrett deep in conversation outside the cafeteria. 

“-kidding me?” Garrett exclaimed, stepping back to stare at Bram. “No, no. Like, that’s great, dude! But like why aren’t you-” 

Bram caught Simon looking at them and blushed  _ hard _ , interrupting Garrett with a whispered sentence Simon couldn’t catch. Garrett turned to Simon and frowned at him, shaking his head. Simon found himself blushing too but walked into the cafeteria without a word. 

Garrett cornered him after school, and Simon was sure he was in trouble for eavesdropping. Garrett looked weirdly serious, arms crossed. 

“So Greenfeld told me some mysterious person has been emailing him.” Garrett said, and Simon saw the mischievous glint in his eye.

“Yeah? What else did he say?”

“Well, he came out to me.” Garrett told him, voice lowered so that none of the people near them would overhear.

Simon found himself smiling unwillingly. He was just so happy at his good fortune. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. And Spier, I got to say, you need to knock this off. Grow a pair and ask him out already!” Garrett huffed. 

“Who said I was the one emailing him?” Simon teased. 

“Well you better be the one emailing him, or I just outed him to you so I’d have to kill you and that just wouldn’t be good for anyone.” Garrett sounding hilariously sincere. It was nice to know Garrett took the whole coming out thing so serious. 

He held his hands up. “I am, I am. I don’t know, Laughlin.” he was blushing again. The majority of his poor blood might as well just take up permanent residence in his face at this point. 

“You are killing me,” Garrett huffed in mock annoyance before turning to walk away. 

“Did he say anything else?” Simon called after him because he had no self control.

Garrett looked over his shoulder with the biggest smirk, “Find out for yourself, Spier.”


	4. Spoiler Alert: Bram is smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. I had plans but then I went with my instincts and this happened. I hope y'all like it. Nearly at the end folks.

There was this nice bubble. Things were going so well. They were going so so well. He could feel him swaying Bram and it was so nice. It made his heart pound happily to think that one day he might be able to talk to Bram in person the way he did online. Holy cow.

He would tell Bram right now. Right there at the lunch table. He would just look up at Bram from his phone and tell him everything and they would kiss or some shit. Except that’d pop his rosy, soapy, perfect bubble. Because Bram liked Jacques (if signing “Love, Bram was anything to go by), but would he like Jacques- _ Simon? _

“Simon?” Bram was waving his hand at him and Simon looked up from his phone, trying to keep the heat off his face and failing terribly. Bram smiled at him adorably, saying something Simon didn’t hear because his face was on Bram’s mouth.

Bram was looking at him expectantly and Simon was just going to pass out honestly because the boy was so helplessly cute. “Uh, sure?”

Bram’s adorable little grin broke into a full-on smile and Simon realized that had been a hopeful grin, as his knobbly, perfect, artwork hands reached for Simon’s fries. He watched Bram eat his fries hopelessly, enchanted by him so much it was just gross at this point. Abby was staring at him suspiciously. He just prayed she wouldn’t corner him. He wasn’t ready. Bram couldn’t know. Not yet. Not until he could talk to him without feeling faint. 

He looked at his plate, and his phone, by extension. Bram had called him cute and grammatical. He wanted to just tackle Bram in hugs with how happy he was. 

But then Bram kept talking to him. He looked back up, because talking to Bram in person was much better, but Bram was frowning now. 

“How’s it going with…  _ Amber?”  _ He asked, saying the name slowly like he had trouble remembering it.

Simon stared at him blankly for a minute, as did everyone else at the table.

“The girl, the one from the other school?” Bram elaborated. “Amber Green, I think.”

Garrett’s jaw dropped and he turned to gawk at Simon, like  _ you did what now, Spier? _

Simon choked on the air as he remembered. Oh dear God. “Oh… uh…” he started coughing, “It’s going well.” he squeaked, red in the face with shame.

Bram nodded slowly, looking  _ sad?  _ Garrett was half-stony faced and half  _ shook  _ (Which was a hilarious mix) and Nick was staring at him in serious injury. 

“Wait, has  _ Bram  _ replaced me?” Nick asked dramatically, hand on his chest.

Abby looked confused and Leah was a second mix, consisting of slight broiling anger and amusement. 

“Uh, no. I just thought. He could, you know, help?” Simon managed lamely.

Garrett started laughing, but it was the sort of laugh in which Simon was a little terrified he was about to be choked.

Bram stood up, taking his tray with him and Garrett kept looking between the two boys with a deep frown, like he was trying to choose which idiot to smack first. He chose Simon, grabbing his sleeve and dragging him out the courtyard that was usually reserved for late spring, early summer lunches. 

“Dude!” Simon protested, shivering hard. “It’s  _ freezing!”  _

“Amber Green. What are you trying to do to my boy, Spier?”

“What?” Simon asked, brain too frozen to think.

“First of all, yes that’s like… the most obvious. But secondly, he’s smart, but he’s going to hear girl and be crushed. You’re killing him, right now.” Garrett scowled, pointing a finger obnoxiously in Simon’s face. It would’ve been funny if Garrett wasn’t so upset.

“I don’t-”

“Spier, you goddamn moron, he’s in love with you.”

Simon’s jaw dropped. “Wh-what? What.  _ What _ ?”

Garrett rolled his eyes. “I shouldn’t have told you but somebody had to stop this before you train-wrecked yourself. He’s in love with you. Like  _ actually _ in love with you.

“How? Wait. No. You’re messing with me aren-” Simon started, but again, Garrett cut him off.

“No! He told me today. He is going to ask to meet you today because he thinks his crush is straight. That’s the only reason he’s been restraining so far. But like, he’s been in love with you since like freshman year, dude.” Garrett informed him harshly.

Simon might’ve fallen over if there was a breeze. “H-h-h-h-he….”

“Honestly, it was so painfully honest. Do you even see the way he acts around you? I mean, you wear your glasses so I know you  _ can,  _ but he’s stupidly smitten. And he’d probably punch me in the face for telling you, so you’ve gotta go get him and kiss him so my ass is saved. And tell him it’s because you’re stupid, okay?” Garrett’s hands were actually on his hips. He looked weirdly like Simon’s mom.

Simon just stood there, jaw slack in total, unadulterated shock. If he strained his ears, he could practically hear the glass shattering on his well-built snow-globe world.

“What are you waiting for! Get to his house and do it, Spier!” Garrett said, pushing him very gently, just enough to snap Simon out of it. Right. He had a boy to… kiss? 

He stumbled his way into a sprint. Garrett texted him the address and he put it into Google maps. Then he stopped. Way too far to run. Way way to far. He was going to need a car or something. His fingers scrambled over his keys, dialing a number. His hand was shaking as he held his phone to his ear. “Hey, Leah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a little worried about what Garrett said to Simon there at the end, so if I could get some feedback on your guys' thoughts would be very nice. I don't have a beta. Thanks!


	5. I'm Jacques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Simon finally gets his shit together, but is still a total disaster

Her car pulled up to the side of the road where he was waiting, trying to keep warm. He jumped in and she waited while he got buckled up.

“So, what’s this emergency that had to be handled ‘right fucking now?’” Leah asked, sounding more curious than irritated, thank God. 

He fed her directions to Bram’s home and tried to work up the nerve to tell her everything. 

“Leah. Um, I need to tell you something.” Simon said, wringing his hands nervously. He couldn’t breathe. She glanced at him and he snapped, “Well, keep your eyes on the road so I can tell you and not die!” 

“Oh, right. Sorry. Go on.” She huffed, refocusing. 

“So. I’m gay.” The words were out there now and he realized it was the first time he had ever said it. And she might pull over and tell him to get the fuck out. He might lose her forever. Holy fuck. 

“Simon. Simon, hey. Breathe.” The car was pulled over, oh God. She hated him now. “Simon fucking Spier, calm down.” 

He looked up at her and forced himself to slow down his breathing. 

“Okay. Simon Spier, it’s okay. I still love you and all that shit, okay?” Leah’s words were kinda lame but so sincere and so  _ Leah,  _ it couldn’t have been a better reaction. “Now. Do you need me to hug you or do you want me to just keep driving?”

“Just drive, please.” Don’t make this a big thing.

She nodded and put the car in gear. The car was moving again and Simon could breathe. “So where are we going?”

“Bram’s house.” he whispered, face heating up because his body hated him.

He could see a stupid smirk quirking on her lips and he wanted to sulk about it so he did. “Bram, huh?” He loved that she didn’t ask if Bram was gay too. 

“Shut up.” 

She laughed and took a left-hand turn. “So does your family know?” 

“Nope. Just Garrett. And now you.” He shrugged. 

Her brows furrowed and he could tell that she was annoyed that Garrett knew before her. “Garrett?” Yep. An octave too high. 

“He sort of just… found out. I didn’t tell him. He just… asked one day. I think he caught me staring at Bram.” Simon explained, while gesturing which way to go next.

“Damn. You’ve got it bad, huh? I was wondering what was up with all of that…. Nice to know you’re as much of an idiot around people you like as the rest of us. Nick and I have been trying to figure out what the deal was for, like, ever.” Leah snorted, glancing at him for just a moment, and seeing his scowl, laughed again. “I’m kidding, Spier. Calm down. I’m really happy for you. I’m glad you trust me.”

“I would have told you sooner, you know. It was just… I don’t want it to be this whole deal, you know? But it kind of is? And it’s like the more I tried to convince myself I didn’t care about people knowing, the harder it was to say.” Simon mumbled.

“I’m just glad you told me.” Leah shrugged. They were on Bram’s street now and he was having trouble breathing again. 

She stopped at the house and then turned suddenly towards Simon. “Hold on. Amber Green. Oh my God. It totally makes sense.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re an idiot.” Leah grinned.

“I know.” Simon rubbed his face anxiously.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. Go get him.” Leah smiled, shooing him out of her car.

He got out and walked slowly towards the door, feeling like he was going to fall over. He was kinda sweaty from running and shivering from the cold and his hair was probably a mess and- God. He couldn’t do this. But his finger was already pressing against the doorbell so he didn’t really have much of a choice anymore. 

The door was answered ridiculously fast which was so Bram it was almost funny. 

“Simon?” Bram didn’t really have a  _ surprised  _ face, but Simon could see the confusion flickering through his eyes and the twitching of his eyebrows. He was so beautiful. Fucking hell.

“H-hi. um.” Oh no. He was frozen. He couldn’t think of something to say. Did he just come right out with ‘I’m Jacques?’ “Uh, soccer.” Was that even a question? 

Bram was laughing. Sound the alarms, we have laughter folks! It was this soft, perfect, wonderful sound that turned Simon’s bones to jelly. “What about it? Don’t tell me you’re interested in joining.”

Simon flushed, lowering his eyes. “N-no. I… Um.”

“Do you want to come in?” Bram asked quietly, moving aside to give Simon room to do so.

He looked over his shoulder to where Leah was sitting in her car. She held up her drawing pad to show she would be perfectly occupied and he nodded. “Sure.” 

He was inside Bram Greenfeld’s house. And he had no idea what he was going to say. 

“You, uh, you have a nice laugh.” He was word vomitting. Fantastic. Probably better than silence.

Bram looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “Oh. Thanks.”

“Bram. Can we sit down? I need to tell you something.” Simon had officially lost control over his body. Some wise old man had taken over and was piloting for him, exhausted of Simon moronic-tendencies. 

“Okay.” Bram shrugged and they sat on the large leather sofa in the living room. 

“B-bram. Um. I’m Jacques.” Simon whispered, looking up at Bram through his eyelashes because direct eye contact paralyzed him.

Nevermind. Bram  _ did  _ have a surprised face. In fact, he surpassed surprised and went straight to pure shock.

Words bubbled up his throat and out his mouth and he was back in control but still couldn’t stop the leaky faucet of the English language pouring out of him. “Are you disappointed? I mean, I understand if you are. You can kick me out if you want. I won’t tell anyone anything. I just really, really like you and-”

“Simon. I’m not disappointed.” Bram smiled softly. “I’ve wanted it to be you this entire time. I just. Don’t understand. What about Amber?” 

Simon blinked at him for a moment before just losing his shit. He was laughing hysterically which maybe wasn’t very nice but he was still sort of panicking because this was happening very very fast and he wanted it so badly but he was so scared. So scared he made up some random person that hurt his chances more than helped. “Ev-everyone said I was so stupidly obvious. Bram. Abraham. Amber.  _ Green _ feld?”

“Oooh. Oh. Wait. You mean… So… you..?” Bram, well-worded perfect grammatical Bram of straight As was clearly at a loss for words and it was so adorable, it was all Simon could do to not kiss the kid’s face off.

“Yeah. It’s this… thing. Garrett’s been trying to help me for several months. But I’m sort of hopeless.” Simon smiled sheepishly.

“Garrett? Garrett Laughlin? He’s…?” Bram shook his head hard, trying to clear his thoughts. “Sorry. I…. you make me really nervous.” 

And Simon could not have grinned brighter at those words. “You do too.” 

“We’ll be the most communicative duo.” Bram snorted, shaking his head again. “This is a lot to take in. I’m. I’m really happy that you’re Jacques, Simon.” 

He was breaking the laws of all science with how blinding his smile probably was. He couldn’t control it at all, and it was almost painful. He was giddy with happiness. “No pressure, because, I mean, neither of us are out, but… where do you want to go with this?”

“I actually have already told my parents and Garrett. And…. I’m all in. If you want to be.” Bram murmured with a tiny, cute smile and Simon just wanted to kiss him so so badly and they were so close. 

“I… I’m a little behind. Leah and Garrett are sort of the only ones who know. But. I… wanna be all in too. So like, boyfriends?” Simon asked feeling terribly shy. And Bram was giving him this look that said the story behind Garrett was going to be required eventually. But right now, it didn’t matter because Bram nodded.

“Boyfriends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably the last chapter. But if I get enough requests asking for a finale of sorts with them together, I /might./ Thanks for sticking with this!


	6. Spierfeld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gag-worthy fluff. I stuffed it all right into this chapter. Enjoy! (lots of cute, awkward moments :D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to those that pressured me to write another chapter, because I totally needed to write this, honestly.

**Leah at 5:45 PM**

Should I leave?

 

**Me at 5:47 PM**

….probably. Sorry. Thnx for the ride

 

Simon almost felt bad, but it was hard to be swallowed by guilt when he was so so happy. And he didn’t think he had ever been happier. “What time will your mom be home?”

Bram shrugged. “Usually around six thirty if she doesn’t bring home dinner.”

“So… I… really want to do something, but I don’t want to rush you-” Simon blurted.

Bram’s smile grew a little brighter, a faint blush settling over his face. “You can.”

Simon searched his eyes, his perfect, deep pools of warm brown that made his stomach flip flop and left him disoriented with dopey joy. Bram looked so sincere. “Okay.” he whispered, and leaned forward slowly. Bram’s eyes fluttered closed and Simon couldn’t breathe and his stomach was in happy knots and Bram’s beautiful knobbly hand was cupping his face. It took Simon a minute to figure out how to tilt his face properly and then learn to breathe through his nose but it didn’t matter because there was a soft mouth pressing gently against his and he was screaming internally, every fiber of him high fiving each other for their success in finally getting a cute boy. A cute, intelligent, kind, funny boy that wanted to be his boyfriend, wanted to kiss him. And it was so freaking perfect. It was awkward and they were both struggling just a little to know what they were doing, but they learned fast, eagerly kissing each other and he was so  _ happy.  _

Simon pulled away first because he was seriously under oxygenated and kissing required way too much air. He rested his forehead on Bram’s shoulder as he panted for breath, sunshine painted across his face. He could feel the slow rise and fall of Bram’s chest and the stuttery movements of his chuckling. It was so so perfect. Every part of it, he wouldn’t change a thing. Not the awkwardness or his own stupidity. Because it was all what made this moment what it was and made him so happy. Giddy laughter bubbled inside his chest until he was chuckling with Bram.

The laughed for a moment before Bram finally pulled himself together, “Why are we laughing?”

“I don’t know about you, but I think it’s because this is making me really happy.” Simon told him semi-shyly. 

“What if I told you I had Oreos?” Bram asked, voice dropping to a whisper, secretive and adorable, his face close to Simon’s enough that he could feel Bram’s warm, minty breath fanning across his face. 

Simon grinned, trying not to bounce like a child in his seat. “Yes, please!”

Bram laughed again, the third laugh in the last hour and Simon could feel the triumph of the sound settling somewhere in brain to hit replay on later. He stood up and Simon wanted to pout about Bram moving away, grab his hand and make him stay, because he was enjoying the closeness so much, but that would have been silly and not-Simon-like. Oreos were pretty damn important. So he resisted the urge. He could hold Bram’s hand later if the boy let him. A  _ full, unopened  _ pack of Double Stuff Oreos was set in front of him and he was pretty sure his eyes were saucers with pure joy. “Do you remember my sisters’ and I’s childhood fantasy of the Shoreo?” 

Bram was smiling but the smile had never really left since Simon had come through the door so it was hard to know if it was because of the presence of undiluted, authentic Simon Spier, or what he was saying, but it didn’t matter. There was a smile and it was probably the best thing ever. Bram happy because of something to do with  _ Simon.  _ “Yes?”

“I think I have to change it a little. I think this right now must be the closest I’m ever going to get to the Shoreo.” he informed Bram before popping an Oreo into his mouth.

“What about Oreo milkshakes, poptarts, and cereal?” Bram questioned him, the corners of his mouth quirking just slightly with the beginnings of the softest, gentlest smirk ever. 

“I’ll trade it for Oreo kisses.” Simon shrugged, swallowing the food in his mouth and watching Bram chew his own slowly. He could tell Bram was trying to figure out if there was such a flavor of Hershey Kisses and he almost laughed (although that was an excellent idea. He had to find out. But later). “These kind of kisses, silly.” 

And he leaned forward to kiss Bram again. Their mouths were open this time, just slightly, and Simon still wasn’t sure what he was doing, but it made him ridiculously happy. So he just kept experimenting. Bram tasted really stupidly good. Minty and Oreo flavoured and fuck Simon liked him so much. 

And Bram liked him back, was kissing him back. It was wild.

After a few more cookies and kisses (And Bram broke out some milk which was totally brilliant. He was such a keeper), Simon sheepishly asked if they could work on homework. Bram actually  _ beamed  _ at him and laughed. “I thought I was the nerd.” 

Simon stuck his tongue out at him, but then Bram got his Algebra textbook and English reading assignment. “Which do you want to start with?” 

“I’m pretty much done with Algebra.” Simon said, gesturing to the reading.

Bram set the textbook on the coffee table and slid back onto the couch next to Simon. “Do you want to read aloud or-” 

Simon grinned. “Gimme. I’ve got this.” 

He was passed the book and he started reading it outloud, obnoxiously channeling his inner thespian. He attempted to do voices for each character and gave the narrator a smooth, calm version of his own voice. He was inwardly laughing at himself and he knew he was blushing (at least at first), but then he got really into it. It was fun. God, he was such a theatre geek. He looked up after a good chapter and noticed that Bram hadn’t laughed like he thought he would. Bram actually looked fucking  _ enthralled,  _ like Simon’s voice had put him in a trance. 

When Bram noticed him staring, he looked down at his lap with a soft smile, rubbing the back of his neck. He was so cute. 

“Did you like that?” Simon asked, a little awed.

Bram nodded. “You’re really good. I can’t wait to see your show.”

Simon snorted. “I’m more of a backup dancer than anything.” 

Bram shrugged. The sound of a door opening pulled both of their attentions and Simon watched a middle-aged woman with dark brown skin and frizzy hair pulled into a messy bun entering the house. “I hope you’re okay with McDonald’s bec- Oh.” 

She stood frozen in the hallway staring at Simon like he had two heads or something. “Oh. Well, I wish Bram had texted me. I’m his mom, uh, you can call me Ms. Reed.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Simon. Spier. Simon Spier.” He stammered. He was hot. Why was it so hot so suddenly?

She raised her eyebrows at the two of them. “Well, we don’t really have enough for three…”

“Oh, it’s fine. I-”

“I can make you something.” Bram said suddenly. Both Simon and Ms. Reed stared at him. He flushed, shrinking into the couch. “It’s no problem.”

Ms. Reed was smirking and she shrugged. “Okay. Well. I’ll just take my McDouble and go downstairs to watch TV. Study hard, boys.” And she did. 

Simon was beet red and he was pretty sure he was going to fall through the floor and die of embarrassment. “She hates me.”

“Sim- For heaven’s sake. She doesn’t hate you.” 

“She does. Your mom hates me. You’re making food for me even though she bought dinner and she hates me.” Simon sighed, hiding his face in his hands. 

Bram’s fingers wrapped around his hands and pulled them away. “Simon, she doesn’t hate you. She went downstairs because she doesn’t hate you. I think… I think she’s happy for me.”

“You really think she doesn’t hate me?” Simon muttered nervously.

“I don’t think there’s anything to hate.” Bram smiled and it was so cheesy, Simon couldn’t help but giggle. “So. What  _ actual  _ food do you like?”

“Hey! Oreos are food.”

****

Simon talked to his parents that night. It went exactly how he should have expected, but didn’t. Nora took it without blinking, his mother tried to psychoanalyze it, and his father tried to be funny. It was its own sort of epic fuckstorm. But whatever. He didn’t even care because he was still kind of in the clouds. 

The next day at school was a little harder. He wanted to tell his friends, but he just couldn’t get the words out. Besides. It wasn’t right to out Bram too. He’d get them together after school and talk to them then. After he’d talked to Bram. Maybe they could do it together. All through lunch. Leah and Garrett were eyeing them, clearly talking notice of the fact they’d rearranged the seating order so they’d be together. (Nick almost thought it was his idea, he was so eager to sit next to Abby.)

Garrett ganged up on Bram and Leah took Simon like they’d planned it. Simon just smiled and shrugged, not ready to talk about it. This was his. His golden little bubble, for at least right now. Everyone else could come in later. 

*****

They were sitting in Nick’s basement. It was kind of weird to have Bram and Garrett there too, Bram next to Simon, there hands linked by pinkies carefully so it was less likely to by noticed. It was a good kind of weird, sending thrills up Simon’s spine. His scalp felt tingly. He didn’t question it.

Nick and Garrett were talking video games while Abby and Leah chatted with Simon and Bram about the show coming up in a month and Simon could feel his palms growing sweaty. “G-guys. Um.” 

Nick paused his game and everyone was staring. His throat was dry and his tongue felt lifeless. Nevermind. But then he looked at Bram. No, he could totally do this. Leah knew and everything was going to be fine.

“So. I’m gay.” Even though it wasn’t his first time saying it, the words still sounded strange out loud, in his mouth. But it was so relieving. He could breathe better every single time he said it, like he was dumping boulders off his shoulders instead of speaking. 

Leah was grinning, Abby was just watching, Nick’s mouth was open slightly like he had words but couldn’t find them. Garrett… was actually fucking applauding. For fuck’s sake. Bram shot a stern glare at him and he just smiled back sheepishly. 

“I’m proud of you.” Garrett said, beaming like a proud mother. Simon rolled his eyes. He liked the kid, but God, he was obnoxious.

“Okay.” Nick said. 

“You can’t just say okay!” Abby protested. “Simon, thank you.”

Simon was shaking and grinning, but Bram squeezed his hand, and everything was okay. “Uh, yeah.”

“Well what do you want me to do? Hold his hand like Bram is?” Nick snorted.

“No!” Simon cried, a little too fast, face flaring up. He hated how easily he blushed. “No. You don’t need to hold my hand.”

Bram laughed and Nick shrugged. “Well, know that I would.”

“So is anyone going to tell us about,” Leah asked, gesturing between the two, “You know, this?”

“Um, I’m Amber Green. I think?” Bram said, looking at Simon for reassurance.

“Well, duh.” Abby stated so matter-of-factly that Nick looked shocked.

“Wait, you knew?” 

“Uh, it’s kind of obvious. I mean, I didn’t know right away, but they’ve been staring at each other like all day. I’m not blind. And they’re literally holding hands.” Abby explained.

“And we’re sitting right here.” Simon shook his head, but he really liked his friends. 


	7. Laughlin's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to figure out what I wanted this last chapter to be and I realized. I wanted to kind of build up Simon's relationship with Garrett while still showing his growth with Bram? so here you go. Hope this sates y'all cuz this is the last of this fic.

It was a little surreal how easily Bram fit into Simon’s life. He had been present for long enough, but now, he took up significantly more space. He was bigger, more important. Prominent. It was even different from having a crush on someone. Your world stops revolving around every single thing they do and just sort of… collides with it. They were like those stars that spun around each other. Each with their own lives but ultimately connected through gravity. Or whatever. 

And Garrett was quickly becoming one of Simon’s favorite people. He had no idea how he hadn’t spent more time with Garrett before. The kid was awesome. He liked to tease Simon’s taste in just about everything, including Bram, but it was all just teasing. They just… got on really well. He just hadn’t realized they were  _ that  _ kind of close. 

The kind of close in which Simon was the first person Garrett told.

Simon had never once seen Garrett Laughlin so absolutely terrified. He wasn’t shaking, but he was sweating like a pig (it was as gross as it sounded) and the kind of pasty pale that made Simon initially think Garrett was going to throw up or something. He looked full blown feverish.

“Simon… Can I talk to you for a minute?” Garrett asked while the group was on their way to the soccer field to watch practice. 

Simon looked up at Bram for a minute before he nodded, giving Bram a quick kiss goodbye and letting everyone else continue ahead of them. “What’s up?” Garrett was using first names. It was important and he was going to take whatever came out of Garrett’s mouth as serious as the fucking plague.

“Um. I just. Wanted to test. Something. Like, outloud. To you. If that’s okay.” Garrett stammered in short little jumbled phrases. His hands were in his hair, like if he stayed still, he would spontaneously combust. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay. Just, like, don’t interrupt me. So, I uh. I would tell Bram this but like… I don’t really know anyone else and I genuinely don’t understand how you guys managed this because it’s eating me up. Bram told me he knew since he was like… thirteen or something. And that blows me away because I just realized it and I can’t hold on to it even though…. I’m kinda freaking out Simon. Because there’s all this…  _ stuff  _ around it, and I’m scared he’ll think of me different and.” Garrett took a deep, shaky breath. There were tears in his eyes and it was actually frightening because Garrett Laughlin literally never cried. Simon had seen the kid break a fucking leg and not blubber at all. There was a fair bit of screaming and flipping the fuck out but not a single tear. 

Simon just waited patiently for Garrett to continue. He had a small suspicion of what was going on but he wasn’t jumping to any conclusions. There shouldn’t be a default. And he really wanted to offer encouragement, but Garrett had asked specifically for him to not interrupt and this was Garrett’s thing. Simon wasn’t about to ruin it.

“See… I’ve liked Leah for like… two years, you know? I think she’s super cool. But. After I saw your show. Fucking. Simon, I think… I  _ know…  _ I’m pansexual.” Garrett said slowly, like he was trying to come up with the correct words for a language he was just learning.

Simon wasn’t super familiar with that term. But it didn’t matter. He broke into the biggest grin he could possibly fit onto his face. “Okay. That’s really cool, dude.”

Garrett rubbed his watery eyes hard and laughed a little, “Yeah?” He looked so afraid and relieved in one breath.

“Yeah, Garrett. There’s nothing wrong with you, okay? I think it’s really cool and I’m glad you told me. And for the record, Bram isn’t going to think any different of you. Because you’re still going to be the party-hard, obnoxious, soccer player Garrett Laughlin he was friends with before he knew. Before you knew. So. Hey, take a deep breath.” Simon said, patting Garrett’s arm semi-awkwardly.

Garrett smiled weakly and took a breath. “Thank you.”

“But don’t rush yourself, okay? You can tell him or anyone else whenever you are comfortable with it.”

“Can I hug your or something because-” Garrett started, but Simon cut him off, already agreeing.

Garrett hugged him timidly and they just sort of stood there for a minute until Garrett did that awkward “bro” thing where you clap the other guy on the back and pull away. “Thanks, Spier.”

Something registered and Simon’s brain when Garrett went back to surnames and he frowned. This was uncomfortable. “Hey. Um. Something you said. About my show? Uh…” he rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the ground as if it would crack open and reveal the right way to ask this. “It wasn’t… like  _ me…  _ that like… was your-”

“Oh my God, no,” Garrett said, stepping away and shaking his head with a slightly grossed out face. “No, no. You’re like… Like my brother. But like. A brother  _ in law.  _ No. Um… It was someone else.”

Simon breathed a sigh of relief. “Cool. You gonna tell me who, or are you holding onto that for now?” he asked as they began walking towards the field.

Garrett eyed Simon for a minute, considering. “Uh, his name is Price. Cal Price.” Simon laughed so hard he actually could have fallen over. Garrett frowned, stopping and crossing his arms. “What’s so funny, Spier?”

“Nothing. I just… get it. I sort of… Well, before Bram... I had a bit of a thing for Cal for… a while. So. I get it.” He was grinning brightly. It was really nice to be on the other end of this. “I wish you luck, dude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments greatly appreciated :D Thanks for sticking through these chapters and encouraging me to write a little more with it.


End file.
